Jasdero y la 'palabra'
by AllysterRaven
Summary: Historia original de Speedolimit, esto es solo una mera traducción. "Bueno, hice esto mientras me cuestionaba si Dero decía la palabra con 'p' o no. Escribí esto durante todo el día, esperando hacerlo lo mejor que pude, ¡así que espero que os guste, chicos!


"Puto plastidecor", murmuró Debitto a la vez que arrojaba otro lápiz de color azul. Tomó otro de la cajita a su lado y continuó apuñalando el libro de colorear con el lápiz índigo. Ellos, refiriéndose a los Noé, estaban todos en el comedor, 'disfrutando' de una comida mientras los gemelos coloreaban con los libros de colorear que el Conde les dio para acallar los aullidos de sus gritones. Debitto estaba pintando una gran ballena azul, y lo hacía muy duro.

A cada minuto que pasaba, él rompía otro lápiz azul de tanta presión infringida contra el papel, lo cual le sacaba de sus casillas, y que le hizo lanzar los trozos a Lulubell. Jasdero, por otro lado, parecía colorear y sombrear sin problemas, exceptuando el hecho de que raramente respetaba las líneas. Ahora, el dibujo de su canguro verde lucía como si éste estuviera emanando alguna especie de radiación. Jasdero poqueó el hombro de su hermano para que mirara.

"Sí, sí, está muy bien, Dero", le dijo Debitto a su hermano, diciéndolo sinceramente, a pesar de que sus palabras salieron apáticas por la concentración en el papel delante suyo. Jasdero suspiró, y entonces empezó a pintar las nubes de amarillo con lunares azul polka, sonriendo de nuevo. Un fuerte aullido de frustración se dejó oír, y los gemelos alzaron la mirada para ver a un Skinn tomándose las sienes, maldiciendo el postre frente a él.

"¡AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH! ¡NO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE DULCE! ¡JODER!" Gritó, golpeando su puño contra la mesa. Los otros Noé ignoraron su comportamiento habitual y siguieron comiendo, sorbiendo vino y/o jugando con muñecas. Debitto, de algún modo divertido por ello, no mostró ninguna emoción; estaba demasiado ocupado centrándose en el libro de colorear.

"¡Skin, cierra la puta boca!" Gritó al romper el lápiz índigo. "¡Augh! ¡Mierda!" Metió la mano dentro de la caja, pero al no encontrar más tonos de azul se fue pisando fuerte, agitado. Jasdero miró al asiento de su hermano durante un segundo, escuchando a Skinn vengarse del insulto pero ignorándolo. _"¿Puta, hii?"_ Jasdero pensó. Había escuchado a su hermano decir esa palabra varias veces, pero él realmente nunca había entendido su significado. Quería preguntarle a su hermano, pero tenía miedo de parecer estúpido. Jasdero NO era estúpido. Lento, tal vez, pero no estúpido. Frunció el ceño y continuó coloreando. El resto del día pasó con rapidez en el Arca, y Debitto se había relajado lo suficiente como para salir un rato con su hermano. Merodearon un poco por el mercado, buscando algunos accesorios nuevos, o algo parecido. A la vez que Debitto miraba algunos anillos negros, Jasdero divagaba lejos de él, caminando por algún puesto en busca de maquillaje. Entonces vio a una mujer con un despeinado cabello blanco a unos metros; lucía como de tener 50 años, o cerca de esa edad. Jasdero decidió que ella era sabia, y corrió hacia ella.

"Ey, señora, ¿qué significa 'puta'?" Le preguntó, con los ojos abiertos y curiosos. Él sabía que nunca iba a volver a ver a esa mujer de nuevo, así que no veía el porqué no podía preguntarle. Ella abrió mucho los ojos boqueando en lo que se llevaba una mano al pecho de manera pomposa.

"¡Qué maleducado!" Aulló ella, corriendo alejándose de él, desconcertada. Jasdero simplemente se quedó allí, ladeando la cabeza en curiosidad.

"¿Hii?"

Debitto y Jasdero compraron algunos artículos; Debitto algunos anillos y un colgante con una X, y Jasdero un poco de sombra de ojos, champú y un anillo. Dejaron tiradas sus nuevas cosas en su habitación antes de caminar por el Arca en aburrimiento nuevamente. Exploraron algunas habitaciones que no existían antes, y algunas que nunca se habían molestado en revisar. Ellos incluso miraron en la habitación de Sheryl, riéndose por la simplicidad de ésta. Entraron en la antigua habitación de juegos de Road, la cual usó años atrás. Realmente no destruían las viejas habitaciones del Arca, pero en gran parte eso era debido a que Road a veces se sentía nostálgica y deseaba volver al pasado. Raro.

La habitación tenía puffs de distintos colores y un enorme piano rojo en el centro. Bastantes muñecas y ropa estaban esparcidas por la alfombra, y las estanterías estaban a rebosar de libros, preferentemente libros de colorear y cuentos con dibujos. En el último estante se aposentaban unos cuantos libros enormes, alimentando polvo. Ellos se mantenían de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando a la extraña habitación. Jasdero entonces corrió hacia el piano.

"¡Hey, Debi! ¡Mira a Dero!" Jasdero gritó con alegría, presionando sus dedos contra las teclas, haciendo un horrible ruido. Debitto rió y se sentó a la derecha de Jasdero en el asiento del piano. Él hizo crujir sus nudillos y dijo, "Mira ESTO, Dero".

Era un intento muy triste de Ol' McDonald. Si otra forma de vida además de Jasdero hubiera estado en la habitación, sus oídos hubieran empezado a SANGRAR. Jasdero trató de cantar a la par, pero la canción era incontínua, y era difícil para él seguirle el ritmo. Una vez las últimas notas habían sido tocadas, la habitación cayó en el silencio.

"Ey, Jasdero, ¿quieres hacer a las muñecas de Road travestis?" Debitto dijo, dando una sonrisa maliciosa. Eso sonaba divertido para Jasdero, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Quiero mirar a los libros de colorear, hii", Dijo con una sonrisa, señalando a las estanterías. Debitto frunció el ceño, murmuró 'okay' y se encaminó hacia las muñecas. Jasdero trotó hacia la estantería, mirando arriba y abajo en los libros. Ninguno despertó su interés hasta que miró hacia los grandes libros en el último estante. Uno era un diccionario. Jasdero miró hacia atrás para buscar a su hermano, quien estaba dibujando vello facial y tatuajes en las muñecas, y se aseguró de que no le estaba mirando para tomar el gran libro. Se fue a buscar la sección de la 'p' con rapidez, avergonzado. Y lo encontró.

**Puta** Vulgar.

· Prostituto, ta. Que mantiene relaciones sexuales por dinero.

**·** adj. U. como calificación denigratoria. _Me quedé en la puta calle_

**·** adj. Por antífrasis puede resultar encarecedor. _Ha vuelto a ganar. ¡Qué puta suerte tiene!_

__De todos modos, Jasdero no llegó a finalizar el artículo, saltándose las partes de las exclamaciones, porque su hermano entonces apareció a su lado, asustándole y haciéndole dejar caer el libro al suelo, bocabajo. Su hermano lo miró con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

"Eso no lucía como un libro de colorear", dijo Debitto, ojeando el gran diccionario.

"Dero lo sabe, se acababa de dar cuenta, hii..." Se excusó, calmándose.

"Mh. Ya qué. Vámonos, esto es aburrido", habló de nuevo Debitto, tomando el brazo de Jasdero y arrastrándole fuera. Jasdero frunció el ceño y miró de reojo al diccionario, aún yaciendo en el suelo.

_'Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Cierra la que mantiene relaciones sexuales por dinero boca, hii?'_ Pensó Jasdero, acostado bocarriba en su cama. Debitto roncaba en la cama contraria, moviéndose de vez en cuando. Jasdero hundió su rostro en la almohada, tratando de desentrallar el misterio de la palabra 'puta'. Decidió que iba a preguntarle a alguien, un Noé, tal vez, acerca de ello por la mañana.

"¿Qué significa puta?" Jasdero preguntó, mirando al Conde Milenario. Jasdero pensó que muy probablemente él era el más sabio de toda la Arca, y tenía razón, por supuesto, pero dentro de él, dudaba un poco.

"Nada acerca de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mi pequeño Noé~" Dijo, removiendo el cabello de Jasdero. Él frunció el ceño y se fue.

"Cabeza-Tyki, ¿qué significa puta?"

"Heh, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle a tu temperamental hermano? Estoy seguro de que él lo sabrá", Tyki respondió, mirando a la novela de Washington Irving. Jasdero se irritó. Se marchó, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Road.

El día continuó igual, Jasdero preguntándole a cada Noé, exceptuando a su hermano, lo que significaba dicha palabra, y todos dándole una respuesta poco clara o una caricia en la cabeza diciéndole que no necesitaba saberlo. Jasdero gruñó de impaciencia a la vez que corría hacia su habitación. Rápidamente abrió la puerta de la habitación, algo molesto. Debitto estaba ahí cambiándose la ropa.

"¡Jasdero! ¡Cierra la maldita puerta!", gritó con los ojos abiertos. Jasdero se apresuró a entrar y cerró de un portazo. Debitto se subió los pantalones y se sentó en la cama. Jasdero se arrojó a la cama opuesta, la suya, y rebotó un poco en lo que aterrizaba.

"¿Debi...?", murmuró Jasdero en lo que su hermano se colocaba la camiseta.

"¿Qué pasa, Dero?" Dijo, mirándolo.

"¿Por qué... Qué quisiste decir con 'calla la que mantiene relaciones sexuales por dinero boca' ayer por la mañana?

"...¡Yo nunca dije eso!" Exclamó Debitto, ruborizado por tal frase.

Jasdero asintió. "Debi dijo '¡Skinn! ¡Cierra la puta boca!', eso es lo que dijiste, hii!" Señaló entonces a Debitto.

"Oh, eso. Eso es solo... Bueno, una palabra de énfasis, Dero" Explicó Debitto, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

"Ooooh, ¡como infierno!"

"Se"

"Entonces, ¿Dero puede decir 'vete a la puta'?"

"No, no, no, creo que sería mejor que no la usaras en absoluto" Le sonrió Debitto y acarició la cabecita del rubio.

"Lo que tú digas, Debi, ¡hii!" Dijo Jasdero, abrazando a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
